Twelfth Doctor Adventures/Gallifrey Returns!
The special episode for Twelfth Doctor Adventures. A bit rushed, cause it was supposed to be around 2.000 words, and its 2.725. Hope you enjoy! Plot The Doctor’s TARDIS raced through the Time Vortex. The Doctor ran across the console, as David and Helen were holding on. Sparks flew everywhere. “I must get that TARDIS!” the Doctor shouted, “I can get Gallifrey back with that!” Meanwhile, Damian was regenerating inside Rassilon’s TARDIS, while it was speeding through the Time Vortex. Regeneration Energy flew from his body. “Ahhhhhhhh!!!” Damian screamed. Then, the regeneration stopped. Damian had a whole new body. His new body looked older, around the 20. “New mouth,” Damain said, “New ears, new nose, new everything!” He walked to the console, when suddenly… “Aaah!” he shouted in pain. He collapsed to the ground. At the same moment, the Doctor was trying to land his TARDIS into Rassilon’s one. “Hold on!” he shouted to his companions, who were holding on tight. Sparks flew of the console, as smoke came from everywhere and nowhere. “Is it that diffecult to come in another TARDIS?” Helen asked. “Yes,” the Doctor replied, “And especially with Rassilon’s TARDIS, which has many shields and protective wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff!” Suddenly, there was a small explosion on the console, right at the bit where the Doctor was. He fell to the ground. “Doctor!” David shouted. “Is he okay?” Helen asked. Holding on to the console, David walked through the heavily shaking TARDIS. He came to the point where the Doctor was lying on the ground. “Is he okay?” Helenshouted again. “He’s unconscious!” David replied, when suddenly the TARDIS started spinning around at high speed. “We’re crashing!” Helen screamed, as she closed her eyes. David wanted to reply, but it was to late. He was thrown through the TARDIS, right into the wall. Meanwhile, Damian was trying to controle Rassilon’s TARDIS. He had just woken up, and he wasn’t feeling to good. “Come on!” he said, as sparks flew of the console there too. Damian pulled a lever, and pressed a blue button. With a thud, the TARDIS came to a halt. “I di dit!” Damian said happily, as he walked towards the doors. He opened them, and saw a beautiful green field, with grass everywhere. Damian stepped back inside, and closed the doors. “Not quite what I had in mind,” he said to himself, as he walked back to the console. Then, he heard a noise. It sounded like something falling from the sky. Damian ran back outside, and looked at the sky. A small, blue thing was falling down, right at the field Damian was in. The thing crashed only a few metres from where Damian was. There was a lot of smoke. As the smoke disappeared, Damian could see what the thing was: the Doctor’s TARDIS. “Hahahahaha!” Damian laughed, as he walked towards the doors. However, these opened before he was there. The Doctor stood in the door opening. He was covered in soot. “Not quite a smooth landing,” he said, “I see you have regenerated, Damian. Well, I only just woke up, right after the crash, so I don’t know if anything happened, but-” “Shut up, Doctor,” Damian said, “I don’t care about what happened to you, but-” Then, he collapsed to the ground again. “What happened to him?” Helen asked, who had come outside aswell, covered in soot, just like the Doctor. “He still is weak cause of the regeneration,” the Doctor explained, “Since my TARDIS is in no state to fly right now, we’ll use Rassilon’s one.” David cameout of the Doctor’s TARDIS. He was covered in soot too. “Doctor, your TARDIS is glowing a gold-orange like colour.” He told the Doctor. “Its regenerating!” the Doctor answered, “We’d better leave it for a bit.” The Doctor closed the TARDIS doors, and locked them. “Now, we’ll use Rassilon’s TARDIS to get back to Gallifrey!” the Doctor sadi excited, “At last, back to my own planet!” They got inside Rassilon’s TARDIS, taking the unconscious Damian with them. “Hold on!” the Doctor warned, “It can be a bumpy ride!” The Doctor ran across the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers. “The shields are up,” the Doctor said at last, “Hold on!” Rassilon’s TARDIS started shaking. Sparks flew from the console. The Doctor was still running around, trying to control the thing. He looked at the monitor a few times. There were coördinates on it. “Here we go!” the Doctor said, as Rassilon’s TARDIS started shaking heavily. Everyone on board fell on the ground. Helen tried to stand up, but she couldn’t. There was to much pressure on her. BANG!!!!!!! Smoke came of the console. The Doctor got to his feat, and looked at the monitor again. Helen noticed the pressure was gone. She and David got up too. The Doctor was staring at the monitor, not even blinking. “What’s the matter?” Helen asked. The Doctor just ignored her. He walked to the doors, and opened them. Outside was a battlefield. Everywhere were dead Time Lords and Daleks. The sky was orange, and there were three suns. “Is this…?” David said, but he didn’t continue his question. He was staring at the battlefield. “This is Gallifrey!” the Doctor replied, not turning his head. Then, 3 Time Lord Soldiers approached the Doctor and his companions. “You,” the front one said, “You guys stole Rassilon’s TARDIS 3 minutes ago.” “3 minutes?” Helen whispered to the Doctor, “It was more than 3 hours ago that we forst saw Damian with this thing.” “Time travel,” the Doctor replied, “For them, its probably 5 minutes after I saved them.” “Answer me!” the soldier shouted. “This one stole your TARDIS!” David said, as he pulled Damian out of Rassilon’s TARDIS. Then, Rassilon himself approached the Doctor and his companions. “Those eyes,” Rassilon said, “Doctor…” “Oh no!” the Doctor shouted, “I forgot about the whole thing with the Master.” “You are forgiven, Doctor,” Rassilon replied, “Just a minute later, it turned out that you saved our planet.” “That’s the diffeclut thing about it,” the Doctor said, “Time diffrences. For you its 6 minutes after you were brought back into the Time War. For me it was more than 300 years.” “From now on, Doctor, the Time Lords will only bring peace,” Rassilon said, “No war any more!” “Well, we need a way to get this planet out of the Pocket Universe,” the Doctor commented, “Its going to be hard!” “Maybe if we fly around a hundred TARDIS’s through the crack!” David said. Everyone stared at him. There was an akward silence. “Just a suggestion.” David put in, protecting himself. “That’s brilliant!” the Doctor shouted, “It might work!” “We’ve got around 95 Type 61 TARDIS’s in one of the basements,” one of the soldiers added, “We could use them.” “Great!” the Doctor shouted, and he ran of, followed by the soldiers, Rassilon and his companions. “My head!” Damian said, who had just woken up. He could see the Doctor and his friends running, “They forgot about me!” he shouted happily. Meanwhile, the Doctor and his friends arrived at a long staircase leading to the basement with all the TARDIS’s. “I’ll go and arrange things with other Time Lords,” Rassilon said, “One of you guys, come with me!” Rassilon left, taking one of the soldiers. The Doctor, his companions, and the two other soldiers walked on, until they came into a room with Dalek travel machines. “Are these things empty travel machines?” the Doctor asked one of the soldiers. “I don’t think so,” the soldier replied, “I think those Dalek’s travel machines won’t go on for some reason. Maybe damaged.” Suddenly, Helen tripped. She fell against one of the travel machines. “Are you alright?” David asked. “Yeah!” Helen answered. “Look!” the Doctor shouted, as he pointed at the Dalek Helen had fallen into. The Dalek’s eyestalk seemed to be working. And so did the rest of the travel machine. The Dalek turned to the Doctor and his friends. “EXTERMINATE!!!” it said, pointing its gun at them. “Run!” the Doctor shouted. They could just evade the Dalek’s deadly ray, that flew right into the wall at the other end of the room, causing a hole in it. “ALL DALEKS WAKE UP!!!” the Dalek shouted. “I knew it couldn’t be this easy!” the Doctor said, while he was running through the room, unitl he spotted a lift, “Come on, in here!” Everybody got in the lift, except one of the soldiers. “The lift is to full,” the soldier said, “You go on! I’ll go hold back that Dalek.” “No!” the Doctor replied, when suddenly all the other Daleks woke up too. “Doctor, you’ve got to go on!” the soldier said. “THE DOCTOR IS HERE!!!” one of the Daleks said. They all started coming towards the lift. “Thank you!” the Doctor told the soldier. He then closed the door to the lift, “I knew this was to easy!” he said to the others, when suddenly… “AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!” “What was that?” Helen asked. “That soldier,” David answered, “Killed by Daleks.” “And they will chase us,” the Doctor put in, “So we have to be fast!” The lift ended somewhere down in the basement. The Doctor, his companions and the last soldier got out. “No Daleks here?” Helen asked. “Nope,” the Doctor replied, “But we have to be careful. This whole thing has gone way to easy if you ask me!” They walked on until they reached a big door. “Those TARDIS’s are behind this door,” the soldier said, “Lets open them.” The Doctor got out his sonic and used it on the eletronic door panel next to the door. Clang! The door opened. The Doctor and his friends walked through it. They came inside a big room. Inside were 95 unused Type 61 TARDIS’s. “At last we meet again!” a voice from behind the Doctor said. It was Damian. “It has only been around 45 minutes!” the Doctor replied. “Well Doctor, its time 'we '''kill you!” Damian put in. “We?” David asked, shocked of what he saw that moment. Daleks came from behind Damian. They pointed their guns at the Doctor and his friends. “Problem!” the Doctor said, as he slipped his sonic out of his pocket. “YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!!!” one of the Daleks shouted. “Not today!” the Doctor shouted back, as he pointed his sonic at the Daleks. ''Buzz! The Dalek’s travel machines were turned off. “How did you do that so easy?” Damian asked. “They’re damaged,” the Doctor answered, “Quite easy.” Suddenly, the travel machines were turned on again. “REPARATION IN PROGRESS!” one of the Daleks said. “New plan!” the Doctor added, as he pointed his sonic at the door panel. Buzz! The door closed, trapping the Doctor, his companions, the Time Lord soldier and Damian inside the room, while the Daleks where outside. “WE WILL OPEN THE DOOR!” one of the Daleks ordered. “WE CAN’T!” another one said, “REPARATION IN PROGRESS!” Meanwhile, Damian was held prisoner in the room with the TARDIS’s. The soldier pointed his gun at him. “Now don’t move, or I’ll shoot!” the soldier said. “Now to get out of here!” the Doctor told the others, “Lets get those TARDIS’s up! I’ll take one to Rassilon, and I’ll get some pilots ready to take these things away. You three stay here!” The Doctor entered one of the TARDIS’s and left. Meanwhile, the Daleks outside the room were getting angry… “EXTERMINATE THE DOOR!” one of them shouted, “EXTERMINATE EVRYTHING!” “YOU ARE GOING MAD,” another one said, “REPARATION IS STILL IN PROGRESS!” David heard everything. “Those Daleks are going mad!” he said. BANG!!! One of the Daleks had shot the door. “MY POWER IS… GONE…” the Dalek that shot the door said, before his travel machine fell off. “REPARATION IN PROGRESS!” the others said. “Hurry up, Doctor!” Helen said, hoping the Doctor would return soon. Meanwhile, the Doctor had found a lot of pilots, soldiers, guards and more people that can fly TARDIS’s. He got them into the TARDIS that he took. “There are a lot of people aboard,” he told one of the pilots, “Hold on!” The Doctor pulled a lever, and the TARDIS took off. Seconds later, he landed back in the room wit hall the TARDIS’s. All the people came out, and go tinto a TARDIS. “So you know your mission?” the Doctor said, “We all fly through the crack in time at the same moment, ripping it apart so Gallifrey will return.” “But won’t time be ripped apart?”one of the pilots asked. “Yes,” the Doctor replied, “After Gallifrey is out of the pocket universe, I will fly the TARDIS I’m in into the crack, making it close.” “But… Then you’ll die!” Helen said. “Yes,” the Doctor answered, “One of those pilots will bring you two back home.” “No, Doctor, you can’t!” David shouted. “I’m sorry!” the Doctor replied, as he too go tinto one of the TARDIS’s, “Goodbye!” Helen started crying. “I’m the only one that gets what he wants tonight!” Damian laughed, “Go on, Doctor! And don’t fail in your mission!” The Doctor took one last look at Damian, and then he closed the doors of the TARDIS he was going to fly. Helen and David watched as all the TARDIS’s left. Damian just smiled. The Time Lord soldier was still pointing a gun at him. However, the soldier was disracted. He was looking at all the TARDIS leaving. Damian jumped at him, and pulled the gun out of his hands. BANG!!! He shot the soldier. “AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!” Helen shouted, as she saw the body fall to the ground. Damian shot again several times. “Now for you two!” he said, as he pointed his gun at David and Helen. Helen closed her eyes. She whished the Doctor would come to save the day. But he didn’t. Instead, something different happened. “REPARATION FINISHED!” all the Daleks, except the one that shot the door, said at the same moment, “DAMIAN, YOU BETRAYED US! YOU MUST BE EXTERMINATED!” “I didn’t betray you!” Damian replied, defending himself, “What do you mean?” “YOU LET THE DOCTOR ESCAPE,” one of the Daleks answered, “HE WILL SAVE THE DAY, AND DESTROY US! YOU ARE THE CAUSE! YOU MUST BE EXTERMINATED!” “No!” a voice from behind shouted. It was Rassilon, together with a lot of soldiers. “ALERT!” one of the Daleks shouted, “THE LEADER OF THE TIME LORD WILL DESTROY US!” Rassilon and all the soldiers opened fire. David, Helen and Damian took cover right on time. All the Daleks were shot and destroyed. “Thank you!” Helen said. Rassilon and the soldies talked with Helen and David for a while, not noticing that Damian escaped. He ran out of the room, back to the lift. “Damian’s escaping!” David suddenly shouted. They could just see the doors of the lift closing. Rassilon just wanted to say something, when the ground started shaking and rumbling. “What’s happening?” Helen asked. “The TARDIS’s are going through the crack!” Rassilon answered, “Hold on, the planet is going to go through!” Meanwhile, the Doctor was in his Type 61 TARDIS. Everything shaked and rumbled there too. Sparks flew of the console, and everywhere was smoke. “Come on!” he shouted. Outside, the crack widened. Gallifrey started getting through. Helen, David, Rassilon and the other soldiers were holding on. “Is it over?” Helen asked. “Nearly!” Rassilon replied, “I think!” Gallifrey was now half way through. The whole planet rumbled as it went through. Meanwhile, Damian was having a rough time in the lift. He opened the doors, as he tried to struggle out. Despite his tries, he kept falling on the ground. Moments later, Gallifrey got through the crack. It burst back into the universe. All the shaking stopped. “Finally!” Damian said, as he got to his feet. Meanwhile, the crack had whidened. Gallifrey was being sucked back in. “Now the only thing I’ve got to do is fly this TARDIS back into it!” the Doctor said, “That will make a giant explosion, closing it!” The Doctor pulled a lever, and his TARDIS flew right at the crack, when… Vworp! Vworp! Vworp! Rassilon’s TARDIS landed in the Type 61 TARDIS. Inside were Helen, David and Rassilon. “Come on Doctor!” Rassilon shouted, “Quick!” The Doctor got in Rassilon’s TARDIS right on time. They could just escape. The Type 61 TARDIS flew right into the crack, and it exploded. With a huge explosion, the crack was gone. “We did it!” Helen shouted. “The explosion damaged my TARDIS!” Rassilon replied, “We’re crashing!” Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring Time Lords Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Finn Tracy